The Silent Crow
by lizcurfman
Summary: This is a MHA/Tokyo ghoul crossover type thing. Basically, Izuku Midoriya developed the 'Quirk' 'Ghoul' and it tells his life after the fact. This is my first ever fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own MHA or its characters, that honor goes to Kohei Horikoshi**

**Author's note- This will be my first ever fan fiction/creative writing that I have ever written. I am doing this for the pure fun of it and to see if my idea is even a good one. This is a quick first chapter draft thing that I wanted to post to see if it's even worth writing about. If I deem it worthy of my time I will be fleshing it out and adding a lot more detail and dialogue. I would highly appreciate feedback of all kinds because im still learning and I am not that experienced. All of my stories are written in my head and I have always been too scared to actually do anything with them. **

**This is a Tokyo Ghoul / MHA mash up thing where izuku has been given the wonderful 'quirk' of 'ghoul', making his already bad cards even more fucked up.**

Early on in Izuku Midorya's life, he was taught the hard way that the world can be an indifferent bastard when he was revealed as "quirkless". In a world where over 80% of its people have quirks it's basically a death sentence to someone who lacks said quirks.

Not only did Izuku have to deal with the fact that he is as normal/useless as an average joe can get, effectively crushing dreams of becoming a hero, but he also has to deal with the torment of his peers. His used-to-be friend Bakugo Katsuki turning on him the second it's revealed, opting in favor of ridiculing Izuku and making his life hell along with his other peers. Bakugo and his lackeys would often make a point to remind him how useless he was every day, and would often track him down after school, beating him senseless.

Izuku would often come home with bruises and burn marks littering his small frame. So in an effort to hide them, (as to not worry his mother, Inko Midorya) he would wear long sleeves, even if the weather did not call for it, or make some excuse like "he fell over".

This went on for at least 5-6 years, effectively chipping away at the determined barrier Izuku formed around himself. Until one day, it simply shattered. His little mind riddled with memories and cruel words of his classmates. "You cannot be a hero!" "Your just a worthless Deku!" " How can you expect to do anything without a quirk?!" "You need a quirk to become a hero." "You should just **give up**".

All of the torment and negative thoughts crashed onto him like waves of emotion slamming against the cliffside, eroding his very being.

He had fought for so long, clinging desperately to the hope 'maybe one day I'll get a quirk','maybe I can still be a hero if I try'. Slowly, but surely, his dreams had started to wash away too. He could no longer believe what he had thought. Resigning to the fact that he is and will always be a "Useless Deku".

He cried himself to sleep that night, silently, but sure. His eyes a puffy red, his vision askew. Nightmares plaguing his mind as he drifted into sleep.

It was dark.

He couldn't move, or see, or hear anything. Simply floating in the cold, empty void that seemed to swallow him whole.

His foggy thoughts being his only company.

Until all of a sudden, he felt pain.

A sharp pain that flowed through his body. His body screaming, writhing in agony. It seemed every nerve was screaming at him at the loudest of their ability. Until a heavy pressure crushed his very soul.

He woke up a sweaty, frightened mess. His eyes dialighting and breathing hard. His voice hoarse and his throat tight.

``it was all just a dream', he thought.

Turning his head towards his clock, he saw it was 5:30 AM. Sighing, he dropped his head back onto his pillow and just stared at the ceiling, slowly calming his racing heart. He just layed there, unmoving, until it was time for him to get ready for school.

Slowly making his way to the kitchen, he saw his mother making breakfast and opted to watch a little tv. Plopping himself on the couch he turned on the tv. It was a news channel streaming the debut of a hero, showing little snip bits of the fight. He looked at hero sadly, reminding himself that he would never be able to do that. 'Quit dreaming' '**grow up**'.

His thoughts were interrupted however when his mother called him for breakfast. Taking a look at his toast and scrambled eggs, absentmindedly noting he couldn't smell it for some reason. He took a bite only for him to lurch forward, covering his mouth with his hands. It tasted like dry sponge and ash. He coughed slightly as he felt bile rise in his throat, quickly running to the nearest trash can and purging his stomach of its contents.

Inko, who had witnessed the whole event stood there shell shocked for a moment before rushing to her sons aid. 'Was izuku sick?' 'did he just choke on something?' her thoughts were interrupted however when her son stopped throwing up, looking up at her with a pained and confused look in his eyes.

"What's wrong Izuku?" Inko said, her words laced with worry, "Are you okay?". Izuku said nothing for a moment, he was distracted by his own thoughts, trying to figure out why his body rejected his food so violently. He looked up at his mother, then down at his shaking hand. The food he had eaten tasted so vile that his body screamed at him the second he tasted it. 'But mom seemed fine when she ate hers' he thought. He felt fine now that his body had rid itself of the food, but he was still quivering with confusion as he tried to think of what to say.

"I'm not sure" Izuku finally said.

**At the doctors office**

"I'm sorry Mrs. Midoriya, but we cannot seem to find anything wrong with your son"

The doctor said, placing his clipboard on the table. "He has no sickness or body damage anywhere to be seen".

"Then what is happening to my son? Why does he look like he wants to throw up every time he eats something?" exclaimed Inko. "Is your son perhaps a picky eater?" said the doctor in an unconcerned tone.

"No! He barely has any food that he does not like, and he usually just eats it anyway!" said inko, slightly raising her voice. She was getting very annoyed now. Why weren't these doctors taking this more seriously?

"I'm sorry Mrs. Midoriya, but we cannot help you. We did multiple tests and we cannot find a single thing wrong with your son." This was the 3rd doctor they had gone to and each result was the same. They would either tell her to just wait it out or to tell her son to 'just try and keep it down'. Frustrated, she took her son home and called his school, telling them he wouldn't be present for the next couple of days.

Back at home

Izuku hasn't eaten anything for the past week. Inko would try desperately to tell her son to eat but at some point he just started to refuse. Anything and everything he ate just made him feel sick. Once, he was actually able to keep his food down but consequently got severely fatigued until his body purged the food. Nothing seemed to be working.

This was putting severe strain on Inko, as she was worried that her son would just die from starvation. Some nights she would just hold Izuku's small 10 year old body close to hers for hours, thinking maybe it would all just go away.

At the end of the week, Inko was preparing a small meal for herself for dinner. However she accidentally cut her finger while preparing vegetables. It was a decent sized cut, free flowing with blood as she looked for a bandage. She was abruptly stopped by the sound of a thud, followed by footsteps.

What she saw horrified her.

It was her son, staring at her with hunger filled eyes. Pupils red and the whites of his eyes turned black. He almost looked like he was drooling at the sight of her cut finger. She could see her son visibly try and hold back as he approached her. The blood lust and desire radiating off her son terrified her silent and still.

Izuku was in his room, staring at nothing as he tried his damndest to fall asleep. He was abruptly brought back from his trance from the smell of something heavenly. He shot out of bed and made his way over to the source. 'What is that smell?','it smells amazing','I have to find it'. His thought process only consisted of finding the source, he couldn't think of anything else.

The closer he got the more he lost his ability to understand what he was doing, the only thing on his mind was '**I'm starving**'.

At some point however he noticed he was not really 'there'. So he tried with all of his might to break of that trance. When he eventually came too, he found himself standing in front of his mother, a mortified look painted on her face. 'What was mom looking at that made her so afraid?' he thought briefly.

Then, he noticed that the expression was pointed directly at himself.

Izuku crumbled to the ground, looking at his shaking hands as he tried desperately to figure out what made him so scary.

He didn't even notice when tears started falling from his eyes.

"GET OUT"

Izuku snapped back up to attention, trying to figure out what she meant.

"GET OUT, LEAVE!"

"Wha-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HAVE A **MONSTER** IN MY HOUSE!"

Izuku tried to approach his mother only to be violently shoved to the ground.

"DID YOU EVEN SEE YOURSELF?! YOUR NOT MY SON! YOU'R A MONSTER THAT SIMPLY LOOKS LIKE HIM!"

Not knowing what to do, he just sat there, staring, as his mother threw insult after threat directed at himself. 'What does she mean? What did I do wrong?' Izuku thought to himself as he tried to make sense of it all.

Bakugo's voice echoed in his head, "What would anyone want with a worthless, quirkless monster like yourself?"

Izuku took the dropped knife off the floor and stared at his reflection. His eyes were a crimson red and an inky black, mixing together to form something truly terrifying. He quickly dropped the knife at his feet and stood up. Crying soft tears with an unchanging expression on his face.

Inko looked away, saying only this "your not my son anymore, leave and never come back, I don't want to look at this monster who took my son away anymore." she said ever so softly, in a calm, dead tone.

Turning around, Izuku ran, he ran out the door, leaving it open in its wake. He ran for god knows how long, cold tears streaming down his face as he let his legs carry him towards the unknown.

Inko was left to sit on the kitchen floor in utter silence. Dead eyes decorating her face. Her son was gone, and she couldn't do anything about it. The horrifying image of her 'son' plaguing her mind as she wept.

**Authors note- wow, I didn't think I would write this much for this chapter. I had a brief chapter written on a piece of paper that was only about a paper and a half long. Guess I might not redo this one after all, heh. Well I hope you enjoyed and are looking forward to the next chapter. Like I said before I need to think about whether or not I want to commit to a long running series. However, after finishing I have a sudden drive to write more, so who knows. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own MHA or its characters, that honor goes to Kohei Horikoshi**

**Author's note- Ahh, so it has come to this. I have decided to continue writing this fic, for anyone willing to read my chicken scratch that I call fanfiction I thank you and am glad to inform you to expect new content. Enjoy.**

Inko midoriya sat still in silence. The gentle evening wind blowing outside can be heard from the still open door.

Staring at seemingly nothing, with no one to interrupt her, she kept herself company with her own thoughts. 'All I could do was watch as my son was taken away from me','slowly, but sure, he was overrun by whatever 'that' was ever since that first morning day'.

Deluding herself with thoughts like these she continued to sit in a never ending stillness. Convincing herself that what she did was right, that her son was gone before she even realized it. That god forsaking morning. If only he'd just stayed quirkless, maybe she could have kept her son. Whatever that thing was, was going to take away everything that was her son at some point, might as well have gotten it over with now, she thought.

Finally getting up, she slowly walked over to her phone with a glazed look over her eyes. Picking it up she suddenly changed moods. "Hello? I think my son is missing, he should be back from school by now but he has yet to return!" she said in a 'concerned' voice. "Right on it mam, we will send someone over to your residence and conduct an investigation as soon as we can","Don't worry, we will find him." The officer said in a serious, yet confident tone.

Inko put down the phone. She silently hoped that Izuku wouldn't turn up and be brought back. She counted on the fact that the 'monstrous beast' wouldn't want to be found, she made sure of that. So she seated herself on the living room couch, wandering in her own thoughts as she waited for the police to come.

**At an unclear part of town**

Izuku had ceased running and had just simply started to wander. Still not quite believing he was now on his own. He had no one. No friends. No parents. Just himself.

Heroes and cops weren't an option either because even if his own mother saw him as a monster, then they probably would too.

He thought back to what had transpired meer hours ago. He thought of the actions he did, and what scared the everloving shit out of his mother.

He remembered being hungry and smelling something incomprehensibly amazing.

'Wait, what I smelled was not coming from whatever mom was making, whatever she was making still smelled nauseating'.

Briefly clearing his mind, he thought back, every detail he took into consideration. Walking down the street, he was abruptly snapped out of his train of thought from the same heavenly smell filling his nose. Without thinking he started to briskly follow the smell. Weaving in between groups of people as he made his way towards the source.

He was led to a narrow alleyway, the scent was getting stronger and more potent with each step. Turning at the corner up ahead into an alley, he suddenly froze in his tracks.

There stood a man, knife in right hand, standing over the lifeless corpse of a woman.

Izuku just stood there for a moment, looking over at the dead body of the woman, the faint memory of his mother's cut finger filled his head. It suddenly all made sense. And he was terrified. Quietly he stood, as he shook before suddenly starting to feel …..Different. His thoughts were a jumbled mess as he fought the animalistic desire to run up and start devouring the corps.

The man, finally noticing he wasn't alone, looked back to see the figure of a boy. Shit. Taking a closer look he saw what looked like a strained expression lacing the boy's face.

"You just had to come walking by didn't you?!" the man said in a menacing tone. "Now you up and made me have to have a dead child on my conscience!" he shouted as he made his way towards the child.

Now in front of the child he brought his blade down on the small figure only for him to stagger back as he dropped a shattered knife. Looking up he saw glowing red pupils, unwavering, as they stared directly through his soul. They were menacing and frightening, yet almost ...strained?

However he didn't have time to think about it as the figure suddenly shot forward with the intent to kill. Dogging, the man tried to re-compose himself before feeling a sharp pain in his stomach. Looking down he saw what almost looked like a red muscle stab directly through him.

Coughing out blood he started losing consciousness. With the red thing retracting, he fell to the ground as he watched the small figure as it made its way over to his bleeding out body. A look of fear stretched across his face as we watched the boy tear into him. Vision going black.

Sitting against the wall of the alleyway, the trembling form of Izuku could be seen. With legs tucked into his chest he stared with wide eyes at the magled figure in front of him.

He had done this, he had eaten another human being and he couldn't even do anything about it. He truly was a monster. Overrun by the animalistic desire for food. His mind going a million miles a minute he just stared at the figure for what felt like an eternity. He couldn't just stay here. A hero or something would find the scene eventually so he had to get out of there fast.

Taking off his blood stained hoodie and stuffing it in a trashcan a few blocks down, he started to make his way as far away from the scene as he could. Broken and tired, he found an abandoned warehouse and took refuge for the night, shivering under the sharp glow of the moon. Softly crying himself to sleep the second time that week.

**About a week later**

Despite the best efforts of the police, there was not a single sign of the boy anywhere. Apparently the boy was last seen a week prior to the disappearance, told that he was apparently home sick. They were confused by this sudden development because this had contradicted the claim Inko's son had yet to come home after school. They also knew he was not ditching because her mother had made a call to the school explaining his absence before the disappearance.

Not getting anything but more contradictions, they decided to call in the detective Naomasa Tsukauchi with the quirk 'lie detector' and re-question the mother.

**At the Midoriya residence**

Naomasa arrived at the mother's house, a few cops in tow as they entered for another round of questioning.

"When did you figure out your son had gone missing?" Naomasa asked in a calm tone.

"I was p-preparing dinner when I realized that my son had yet to come home from s-school" Inko replied, stuttering slightly.

Naomasa wrote something down on his clipboard before stating,"we have received news that your son was home sick on the day of the disappearance, care to explain?"

Inko widened her eyes slightly, with still lingering stress from everything going on inside her head she had completely forgotten about that. Idiot.

Taking silence as his reply Naosama sighed, "you claim your son had gone missing on his way home from school, however we have evidence that your son was home for a week before his disappearance. So I will ask this, What made your son disappear?"

Finally snapping under pressure, Inko whispered something that neither the cops nor Naomasa could hear. "Could you repeat-"

He was cut off by the woman screaming "IT WAS ME OKAY?! I YELLED AT HIM TO LEAVE AND NEVER RETURN!" crying she stopped for a moment, breathing hard, "HE ONE DAY SUDDENLY COULDN'T EAT ANYTHING AND WAS STARVING FOR A WEEK BEFORE SHOWING HIS TRUE COLORS! HE WAS A MONSTER WHO SIMPLY RESEMBLED MY SON!" she was not done, "my son is gone" she wept, "slowing being consumed by something that I was too blind to see, I simply got rid of a pest who would have eventually consumed me too."

There was a deafening silence, looks of shock on everyone's faces as they processed what was just said. Shadows covering Naosmasa's face, he stood up, simply saying "I've seen enough", before leaving to let the cops to haul Inko to the station for further questioning.

**Author's note- whew, another page done. I apologize that these pages aren't very long, however I currently feel this is the best way of making these chapters. Making a couple a week instead of making one super long chapter once a week. I don't think for one second that my upload schedule will be consistent in anyway however, so no one get your hopes up. Hope whoever reads this enjoyed. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own MHA or its characters, that honor goes to Kohei Horikoshi**

Izuku woke up to the gentle light of the sun as it rose from the horizon. He shifted slightly and sat himself up straight, taking in the bright oranges and yellows as they sat on his skin softly.

He had fallen asleep atop an abandoned building the night before and it had been a decently cold night, so it was nice to wake up to the gentle warmth of the sun. His eyes going soft as he gazed at the scenery.

It had been about 2 months since he had started living on the streets and he took in any amount of comfort when he could get it. He liked sunrises, he always had, but more-so now because it seemed to fill his empty heart with each color as the sky slowly turned a light blue.

He had adjusted to the area nicely as he was able the navigate it much easier than he did before. He wanted to get a nice layout of the part of the city he was now occupying so he could maneuver around easily if need-be. With no one to help him he had to rely on his wit so he could survive on the streets.

Then there was the problem of food.

He was able to silently ignore it up till this point because he honestly found the idea ...less than ideal. He had originally been repulsed by the idea of having to eat another person, however he new it was 'do or do more' situation, as if he went long enough without eating he would lose control of himself completely and would probably eat anyone around his vicinity until he got his full, or was subdued by a hero. Neither of those ideas appealed to him. He liked being in control of what he did thank you very much.

"GET OUT, LEAVE!", "I DON'T WANT TO HAVE A MONSTER IN MY HOUSE!"

Izuku's mother's voice replayed in his head.

"your not my son anymore, leave and never come back, I don't want to look at this monster who took my son away anymore."

He cringed as his memories of that day came flooding back like a flash flood. His quirk was monstrous, that much he knew. He was on his own. A person who had to survive on human flesh would never in a million years be accepted into human society. There was a certain moral ideal that humans shouldn't kill each other unless necessary. But what was considered 'necessary' in certain situations, like his own?

Was it wrong for him wanting to live?

He was the monster in a horror movie that should be stopped at all costs. But he wouldn't go down easy. No, he wanted to **live.** And he was going to stop the protagonist in this horror movie from getting their happy ending.

After snapping himself out of his train of thought, he looked out at the now blue sky as he lifted himself off the ground. It has been about a month since his last meal, so he was going to have to find someone tonight.

Jumping from the roof to another one closer to the ground he rolled last second to minimize the damage. After his time on the streets, Izuku had noticed that his overall physique had been much more durable, had much more stamina and all of his senses seemed to be heightened.

Taking a side-latter down into an alley, he made his way through the city without a real plan on where he was going. He just wanted to use his time to further familiarize himself with the city.

After walking for a good couple of hours he found himself at Kiyashi ward shopping mall. Having nothing better to do with his time he decided to stroll around the mall, he had a wallet full of money from the last meal he ate so he thought 'what a better way to spend it, maybe I can find some new clothes'. This however proved to be a terrible idea because he happens to despise crowds with passion and mentaly cursed himself for being an idiot and not remembering this was a usually busy time of the day.

Being pushed in by a large group behind him he decided he would just walk the mall in less busy parts until more people left so he could make his escape.

He started to make his way out of the crowd and found himself in a more open area of the mall. Walking by the many store windows he found himself staring at one particular store. It was hero store, and like the name intels, it sold almost exclusively merch for different heros.

Ever since the day his quirk manifested and his mother kicked him out, he was forced to accept the fact that no one would want to help him. Knowing heros helped people in need and always saved the day suddenly didn't sit well with him. Going back to the analogy he thought up earlier he had to come to terms with the fact that he was the monster of this horror movie and he was made to be foiled by the heroins. His once admiration turned into fear. He frowned at this before turning his expression into a grimace. 'If I want to live in this world I have to fight back against people like this', he thought. ``I may be a monster, but want to **live'.**

Shifting his gaze back forward, he maneuvered his way through the mall until he found an exit on the other side of the building and opted to leave while he could. He needed to find his dinner after all.

**Earlier that day**

Shigaraki Tomura was just heading back from a less than stellar meeting. He had offered a job to a certain group of villains and was harshly denied by the group because "their views didn't match" or something like that. He had wasted his time over nothing. However Kurogiri was busy with a meeting of his own at the moment, so it was up to him to make it to this meet-and-greet. Maybe he would use this time to get the newest RPG or something, he really enjoyed video games.

Leaving game-stop with game in hand he was about to make his journey home when something caught his eye.

It was a kid, maybe about 10 with green curly hair staring at whatever was behind the store glass. Whatever it was clearly didn't sit too well with the kid as he had a small frown on his face before turning slightly sour. Following the kids gaze he noticed it was a hero-merch store.

'Now this is interesting' thought Shigaraki as he watched the kid make his way to the exit of the mall. Normally kids would have their gross faces squished against the wall begging their parents for the latest hero figure or something. But not this kid, for whatever reason he had a distaste for heros and was suspiciously alone.

His curiosity piqued, he opted to use his free time to follow the kid and try to find out more about him. He couldn't let an opportunity like this pass him up.

"Where the hell is this kid going" he said to himself as he continued to follow the child. He had been following this kid around for hours and it honestly seemed like he was just kinda wandering around in an organized fashion. It was starting to get dark and he realized that wherever this kid's going, wasn't home. 'Maybe he's a runaway?' he thought. This only further cemented his interest, however. He was going to get to the bottom of this whether the kid wanted him to or not.

It had gotten dark by the time the kid had suddenly changed his walking pace. He started to briskly walk forward in a particular direction. 'Finally' he thought.

Izuku had picked up the scent of blood up ahead. He preferred the idea of taking out his prey when they were committing a crime as they would already be in a secluded area and would be distracted by whatever they were doing. Of course he could try to pick off civilian stragglers or something but he hadn't had to yet. Before the night was over, he would always be able to find a scenario like this, distracted pray too focused on the thought of what they had just done to notice a stalking beast ready to make them a meal.

'It's a nice and secluded spot too, good' he quickly thought to himself before peeking around the corner. This time it was a woman standing in front of a man she had just shot, the gun clattered to the ground as she stared at his lifeless body.

The woman's face, contorted with anger, yelled "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET YOU CHEATING BASTARD!" she was too preoccupied with what she was thinking to notice a figure creep in behind her.

Getting ready to try and dispose of the corpses in a nearby garbage canister she suddenly fell limp as her heart was cut clean through. Falling to the ground hard she died almost instantaneous.

Without wasting a second, Izuku started digging into his meal, using his kagune to help tear off limbs. He wanted to get it done and over with as fast as possible as to not attract any unwanted attention.

/

Shigaraki stood there for a moment, registering what the kid he had been following was doing. He stifled a giggle, a large grin stretched across his face as he watched the kid swiftly make work of his prey. 'I thought the kid was interesting but I never thought I would see something like this', thought Shigaraki as he made his way toward the mossy green haired child.

Izuku suddenly shot up, as he heard soft footsteps approaching him. He swiftly turned around to see a slender figure with blue hair and slightly sickly looking skin. He quickly took a threatening stance, pointing his kagune (as he had named) at the figure.

Suddenly, to his surprise the man slightly raised both hands in a non-threatening manner, saying "woah, woah, calm down kid i'm not here to hurt you".

Normally, Izuku would seriously doubt something like this as it could be used as a way for heros to grab him once they got close. However, something felt different. It was the way the guy said it that puzzled him. It sounded sincere, not laced with a hint of trickery. If anything, he almost sounded ...excited?

"I'm not here to hurt you, I would actually like to help you out if you will let me". Said the man in a matter-of-fact tone.

Now this really confused him,'what did this guy mean he wanted to help me? Shouldn't he be at least a little frightened at the sight of a monster eating another human being?!' Thought izuku as he tried to piece together what he meant.

Finally speaking up, Izuku said in a quiet voice, "why would you want to help a monster like me?"

Ahh, so that's what it was, "you see kid, i've got myself a pretty nasty quirk too" he said as he leaned over to pick up a glass bottle, only for it to slowly crumble to dust. "Us monsters have to stay together kid, if we want a chance to fight back against the people and heroes who shun us for possessing something so scary". He gave the kid a grin as he looked at his face, it was contorted with that of confusion and fear.

Izuku thought about this for a moment, it would be nice to have someone he could work with instead of being by himself forever. He had convinced himself that no one would ever want to help him, even villains as they would just be disgusted or something. But here he was, face to face with someone like him, with a quirk just as destructive and dangerous, willing to give him a hand.

Crouching down to the kids level he saw his eyes soften a bit. Holding out a hand, he said "I have a place where you and me can live together, a place where we can hide from the heroes and come up with plans on taking down our hunters. Us monsters have to be smart and out wit the heroes that hunt us down like animals." He waited patiently as the small kid slowly made his way over to him. Careful of his fingers he let the kid take his hand.

Patting him on the head he led him out of the alleyway, holding back the joy he felt as he didn't want to spook the kid away. Smiling in the least threatening way possible he walked the child back to the bar where he would have a fun story to tell Kurogiri when they got back.

"Hey kid, do you like video games?"

**Authors note-** **wow, I had a lot of fun writing the chapter! I was originally going to write a short chapter about bakugou and maybe a little preview into the next chapter but I decided to scrap that. Glad I did. Now the next chapter will probably feature bakugou a little big as has only been mentioned so far in the story. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own MHA or its characters, that honor goes to Kohei Horikoshi**

"WHY DID YOU DO IT?!"

Inko flinched slightly, staring down at her feet as she sat across from a very pissed off Mitsuki. Inko had been dreading this day ever since she got arrested. Even though she knew it would happen eventually, it still didn't make the experience any better.

"WHAT EVER WARRANTED YOU TO DO SUCH A THING INKO?!","WHAT HAPPENED TO THE INKO I KNEW? THE ONE THAT CARED FOR HER CHILD WITH EVERYTHING SHE HAD?!"

"I told you already, Mitsuki I-"

"BULLSHIT!"

Mitsuki was fuming, slamming her trembling hand down on the table as hard as she could. She wasn't just mad at Inko, she was also disappointed to no end. She had known Inko forever and never once had she thought she would ever do something like this.

As for the reason why she did it, it only made her more angry. It didn't help that Inko was being as vague as possible, only describing her son as a 'monster' or saying that 'my son was already gone'.

Inko was reluctant to tell the police, or anyone else that Izuku had to live off human flesh. Thinking that they would just brush it off as a lie or 'irrational thinking', due to the fact she came to the quick conclusion based on a cut finger alone. She didn't trust the police to truly understand what she meant because they weren't there to see it.

Inko thought that what she did was right and she didn't want anymore people telling her how "wrong it was". She **had** to have been right, she **did** make the right choice. Seeing how uncharacteristically monstrous her son looked at her was proof of that. No matter how much humanity was left in him at that moment she knew it wouldn't be there later on, so she did the only thing she thought was right. **Get rid of it before it's too late**.

The silence between the two friends dragged on for what felt like ages, the silence only breaking when soft sobs could be heard.

It was Mitsuki, with scowl on her face and tears dripping from her eyes she stared at the ground trying to hide her grief. Looking up she stared at the blank, void expression on her former-friends' face.

Violently, Mitsuki stood up, the chair skidding back as she rose. Shadows covering her face she turned around to leave, only to abruptly stop in place. Opening her mouth, she said only this, "I lost two Midoriyas today. First Izuku, and now you".

Continuing forward she flung the door open, slamming it shut.

"Come on Katsuki, we're leaving." said Mitsuki with a dull harshness in her voice.

Katsuki was sitting outside on one of the many available chairs that lined the outside of the room. He was trying his best to listen in on what he could, sadly only getting muffled yelling noises as he waited. When Izuku disappeared, Katsuki didn't really know what to feel at first. He had thought of deku as a worthless, useless, nobody that just kida existed for Katsuki to punch when he felt like it. So when Izuku just suddenly vanished from his life you would think he wouldn't be affected by it much. However, that was not the case. his 10 year old mind was not quite comprehending the fact that someone he knew was suddenly just… gone, even if he began to not think greatly of him when he was outed as quirkless. Then, all of the sudden the door swung open with his mother stomping out, grabbing Katsuki by the wrist tightly.

"The hell?!" Katsuki said in a confused voice,"what's your problem? Ya old hag?! What happened inside there?!", "did you find out where deku went?"

Stopping, Mitsuki looked at Katsuki with an unreadable expression before covering her face with shadow. Looking to the side she waited a moment before she said "no" in a quiet, strained voice.

**At the bar**

Kirogiri had gotten back from his meeting a few hours ago and could be found cleaning a glass behind the bar. He had expected Shigaraki to be back by now. Even if he was late, 4 hours was a little extreme. He trusted Shigaraki was probably just in the middle of something, but he still couldn't help but feel slightly concerned.

However, his train of thought was brought to an abrupt halt when he heard the bar door start to creek open. To his surprise, he saw Shigaraki holding the hand of a small child who looked to be about 9 or 10 with slightly curly forest green hair.

Shigaraki, not even acknowledging Kirogiri, told Izuku to go straight to the shower as he was dirtied with specks of blood and he smelled. Izuku nodded in understanding and headed towards the direction Tomura had pointed in, taking the white-T and shorts Shigaraki got on the way home with him.

After watching the kid trot off, he looked towards Shigaraki once more. He was sporting a small smirk on his face as he made his way over to Kirogiri's bar. Snapping out of his bewilderment he started questioning him.

"Why did you bring a kid back? And where were you for those past 4 hours?! A-and why does the kid have blood on him?!" questioned Kirogiri.

Tomura currently sported a shit-eating-grin while he watched Kirogiri fumble around with his questioning. Sitting down at one of the seats in front of the misty bartender he waited a couple of seconds before he started explaining the situation to him. Enjoying the slightly frantic tone of the usually calm and collected bartender.

"Ah, I see" said the bartender as he listened to Kirogiri's explanation. From the failure of the meeting earlier that day, to the kid killing and eating another person, he told him everything.

"I think he would make a great addition to our league, I could see the will to live behind those eyes of his and he doesn't exactly have another place to go as far as i'm aware. And don't even get me started on his bitterness towards heros! It gets me excited just thinking about it." said Tomura in a slightly giddy voice. He was aware that probably made him sound creepy but he didn't care, the kid practically emitted an aura of mystery raw potential that Tomura just couldn't pass up. The perfect villain backstory.

"I'm certainly surprised though Tomura" said Kirugiri as he set the glass he was cleaning down. "Normally you really hate kids".

"Yeah, the brats are so easily blinded by heros that they all basically grow up dreaming to become one themselves, blissfully smiling and laughing without a care in the world. Because if they get in trouble, 'a hero will come'. But no, heros will not always come, and it makes me sick to see how heros like All Might influence people so easily."

"But not this kid. No, he is different. He was forced to see things from a different perspective and got to see what heros truly are. They are the boss characters that will stop at nothing to take us down. Hunting us down ruthlessly like they are trying to grind mobs to gain exp."

"But no, he is not going to be brought down that easily, he wants to be a player in this game, not an MPC."

Kirogiri nodded in agreement.

Some time later, Izuku finished his shower and made his way back to the main area of the bar. It was a rather cosy looking bar in his opinion. The outside wasn't welcoming as a cover to keep them hidden. However, the inside had a nice, warm feeling he couldn't describe.

Spotting the kid, Tomura gestured for him to come sit down next to him at the bar. Hopping up on the bar stool he was greeted with a glass of water and a misty looking man with yellow eyes looking at him before he went back to wiping the bar table down.

"So, why were you living on the streets kid? You a runaway?" asked Tomura.

"S-something like that" Izuku responded. "I started living on the streets about 2-ish months ago, when my quirk first manifested." A slight look of shock appeared on Tomura's face as he asked how old he was. "Ten" he stated.

"So you're a late bloomer?" Tomura asked.

"Yeah… I-it started one moring when I suddenly found out my body didn't like normal food when it violently rejected my breakfast." He said nervously with a slight chuckle. Rubbing the back of his head he continued. "For about a week I tried and failed to eat. Then my mother cut her finger on accident and I guess my instincts took over because all I smelled was something heavenly and I wanted whatever it was. When I came to, I was standing in front of her. I guess that's when she figured out what I could eat because… she kicked me out and called me a monster." Izuku said with a hint of sadness.

"It's kinda funny actually" He said, catching Tomura off guard slightly."when I was really little I wanted nothing more than to be a hero." Not noticing the slight frown on Tomura's face he continued, " I had to give that one up pretty quickly though because my doctor said I was quirkless"."For some reason though, I kept trying to cling to that hope, that maybe I could still do it. Over time though when I became my classmate's punching bag, those hopes washed away and I became less interested in heroes because of it.","Now though, I don't have any interest in them. Actually, I kinda see them as my hunters now because of what I have to do to survive. Heroes are supposed to protect people and help them, but I know they won't help me." he paused for a second before turning to Tomura, "I can't thank you enough for telling me about your quirk and telling me you'd help me. I had resigned to the fact that someone like me would have to be on my own having to fight against heros by myself, Thank-"

Izuku was cut off when he was suddenly pat on the head by Tomura. Looking up he saw him grinning at him.

Looking down and the boy in front of him he couldn't help but grin as his story came together, patting him on the head he told him this.

"I think you will make a great addition."

**Authors note- Nice, another chapter done. I was contemplating a lot on what I should write in this chapter, but I think I'm happy with how it turned out. I'm still not 100% sure what I want to do with bakugou, but hopefully i'll figure it out. Hope you enjoyed it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own MHA or its characters, that honor goes to Kohei Horikoshi**

Izuku wakes up to find an unfamiliar ceiling staring back at him. At first he is confused, as he is in a comfortable bed in an unfamiliar location. But he quickly relaxes as he remembers his encounter with Shigaraki.

For a moment he just stared at the ceiling in a blissful state. He had finally found someone like him, who was willing to help him no less. Remembering their conversation in full detail.

'He said that we have to stay together and even showed me his quirk' thought Izuku.

Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, Izuku slinked out of his futon that was set up for him by Shigaraki and headed to the main part of the bar.

Kurogiri was cleaning in the bar as per usual when he just barely heard soft footsteps coming towards him. Looking up from his glass, he saw Izuku with a tired look on his face looking up at him.

"Well good morning there, sleeping beauty. Shigaraki here was getting worried you would never wake up." said Kirogiri. Seeing the confused look on the child's face, he continued. "You were asleep for a good two days", he said in a slightly amused tone.

"T-TWO DAYS?!" Izuku exclaimed, not realizing he had slept that long.

This brought the attention of Tomura, who was sitting on the couch watching the news. Quickly standing up he walked over to see Izuku with a slightly flustered look on his face.

"Glad you finally woke up kid", said Shigaraki, trying to hide the relief in his tone.

"I-Im so sorry, I d-did not intend to-", stammered Izuku, before getting cut off by Tomura.

"It's alright kid, as long as you're awake it's fine." Tomura reassured.

"I guess I didn't realize how tired I was" said Izuku with a small chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous manner.

"Well, now that you're awake, would you like to play this game I just got?", said Tomura as he grabbed the game he got the day he found Izuku, holding it up for him to see.

Slightly surprised by the offer, Izuku asked, "Are you sure you want to play with someone like me? I would just slow you down…." stated Izuku dismally. He was not used to people actually wanting to hang out with him.

Once upon a time, a long time ago, he had a friend who would make him play video games with him. They would spend hours playing until they would get scolded by the friend's mother for staying up so long. Until of course, his friend got a powerful quirk while Izuku was outed as quirkless. It seemed those days were a long forgotten memory. Covered and dirtied by all of the torment and cruelty he was subjected to.

The awkward silence was interrupted however by Tomura, "Do you want to find out?" asked Tomura with a challenging smirk on his face. Normally, Izuku would be scared of that type of smirk, one often worn by his once friend. However, Izuku didn't see a hit of malice in this expression. It was purely one of interest and excitement.

Thinking about it for a moment, Izuku slowly nodded. Taking the conformation, Shigaraki gestured over to the tv and turned on the playstation hooked up. Starting up the game, Izuku quickly figured out the controls and game mechanics, finally getting to enjoy simply hanging out with a friend for the first time in a long time.

They played almost all day long, covering level after level and getting competitive with each other in a healthy rivalry. 'Who could kill the most mobs in a level','who could get the best items first?','how do we defeat this boss'. These were all they thought as they continued through the levels. Both enjoying every second.

Tomura was in a similar situation as Izuku. Yes, he could sometimes get Kurogiri to play video games with him, but he found it was not as enjoyable as just simply playing by himself. It seemed Kirogiri couldn't understand how to get as invested in the game as Tomura. So when he played with Izuku, he found he could enjoy video games twice as much. Laughing at plot lines, setting up silly challenges, and working together to take down the big bosses suddenly had a new air of life given to it.

He was always trying to please his sensei with whatever he could and help him out to the best of his ability. Trying to find new recruits and taking down troublesome groups while trying to formulate plans to take down All Might was almost all he focused on. Only playing video games when he could. Now, he found a kid that he simply got to hang out with. One he could hopefully sceam with and take down heros together like they did in the video game. Almost like….

"Hey Izu, you think this is what it's like to have a brother?" asked Tomura, catching Izuku off guard.

Staring at the tv screen, Izuku lowered his hands containing a controller to his lap. Turning to face Tomura's gaze.

"H-huh?" said Izuku, contemplating what he just said. He was definitely not used to this.

"Why would you think of someone like me, like a brother?","I'm just a useless nobody, someone who just gets in others way…" said Izuku.

"I've never actually had a friend before, so finally finding someone who enjoys playing video games as much as me is kinda surreal" explained Tomura, "And why would you think something like that?"

"You remember when I told you I thought I was quirkless a couple months ago?" Taking the nod from Tomura as confirmation Izuku continued. "Well because of it, I've never really had any friends and people would always tell me I was useless and worthless. I actually used to have a friend before then. However, when he got his quirk and I remained with nothing, he started to bully me along with my classmates." Soft tears started to creep down his face as he looked down.

Not really knowing what to do in this kind of situation, Tomura quickly fumbled through his mind to try and find what words to say.

Lifting both hands up slightly, he said "woah woah woah, hey Izu, calm down." He said quickly. "There is a reason why I offered to help you in the first place," he finally said.

Looking up, Izuku gave a look of confusion. Taking this as a que to continue, Tomura said, "When I saw you kill that woman when I first met you, I saw potential in you. I saw someone powerful and willing to do what must be done in order to survive. You have the will to survive and I don't see that as useless, if that makes you feel any better". Tomura explained.

Seeing Izuku like this reminded him of how he felt when he was first brought in by his sensei. He thought he could be of no help to him and felt useless because of it. Until his sensei reassured him that he had potential and that he was useful to him. He wanted to help his new friend see that too.

By this time, Izuku had stopped his crying. Taking what Tomura said to heart, he gave him a small smile.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Tomura snapped them out of it by saying, "What those little shit stains said to you is completely untrue. I would like to see them try and survive out on the streets for more then two days without running home to their mommies and claiming they can be a hero." Tomura chuckled before asking, "what did that one kid do to you? The one who used to be your friend" asked Tomura in a curious voice.

"After he found out I was quirkless he started to beat me up after school and tease me during school in front of the class. This was around the time when I still wanted to be a hero. He would constantly tell me to give up, or that I was useless and worthless. He even gave me the name 'Deku', which is an alternate reading of my name that means worthless." Izuku explained.

After hearing that, Tomura felt himself get angry. Simply knowing a snot nosed brat out there crushed his new friend physically and mentaly didn't sit too well with him. He had always hated kids, always claiming they could be heroes while having no worries in the world. Yes he used people, and yes he sometimes hurt them, but that was because they came here knowing they would be used. They were simply MPC's to be used, only letting specific individuals into his party. However, Izuku had proven to be someone more than something he can simply use, someone to give time to and not feel regret later. A friend, a brother. And he'd be damned if he let someone break him and not get retribution for it.

"How dare that little piece of shit do that to you! You gave him your time and he gave you nothing but a slap in the face, LITERALLY! I swear I'm going to find that kid and make him suffer!" claimed a **very** determined Tomura.

"No, Tomura- its fine, really. I don't really care for him anymore." Said Izuku in a reassuring tone, kinda scared for what Tomura might do if he brought his untimely wrath down on Katsuki.

"NONSENSE" exclaimed Tomura very loudly. He was interrupted, however when he saw Kirogiri walking over to him.

"Sorry if i'm interrupting something, but I need to talk to you Tomura." said Kirogiri in a slightly worried tone.

Looking back at Izuku, Tomura gave him a look that said 'we will finish this later' and walked off with Kirogiri just outside the bar.

"What was so important that you had to interrupt my conversation with Izu" stated Tomura, slightly annoyed.

'Izu?' thought Kirogiri briefly before shaking his head, regaining his thoughts. "Do you remember that gang you talked to a couple of days ago? The day when you found young Izuku I believe". Said Kirogiri.

"Oh yeah, I remember them being very aggressive and offended by the fact that 'someone so weak wanted to recruit them' or something stupid like that. Anyway I must have said something that ticked them off, because one of them rushed me. I decayed one of their arms and that seemed to scare them off, not so weak huh." said Tomura in a sour tone.

"Yeah, well, about that…. Giran just informed me that this was one of many gangs that all worked for the same group. They told the other gangs about you and now their "out for vengeance". One of the gang groups are planning to send us a message to somehow get you alone and jump you to try and kill you." Explained Kirogiri, "this is why I always tell you to try and be less aggressive."

"What did you want me to do? Stand there and take it? Anyway, this could become a problem. I'll have to do something about this." Said Tomura in an exasperated tone. Until suddenly, he had an idea.

"I think I know how to handle this little problem of ours" he said in a mysterious tone, a small grin forming on his face.

Slightly confused by this sudden change in demeanor, Kirogiri asked "what do you plan to do?"

/

Fiddling with his controller, Izuku waited patiently for Tomura to return. Thinking about his day. He felt he genuinely had fun for the first time in while, getting to just kick back and play video games without worrying about getting caught by heros, or getting beat up by Katsuki. He had dropped his friend's nickname a while back, simply because he thought it didn't suit him anymore. He also dropped many of his other hobbies like taking notes on Heroes, though he still analyzed them internally. But now, he had Tomura, even though he didn't know him for that long. He thought Tomura understood him, even more so than his own mother. He truly thought of him as a friend and would do just about anything to help Tomura the same way he helped him.

The sound of the bar door opening brought him out of his train of thought. Seeing Tomura and Kurogiri coming back from their conversation.

"Hey Izu, I want to ask you something", exclaimed Tomura in an expecting manor.

"What is it?" Izuku asked.

"How would you like to help me with a little problem we have, we have this really pissy gang of guys who want me dead or something. And because of the supposed size of this group, we need to get rid of them quickly or they might become a problem." Explained Tomura.

"How do you want me to help with that?" asked Izuku.

"I want you to help me assassinate these pansies" said Tomura in a giddy and determined tone.

"You want me to help you kill them?" asked Izuku in an unsure tone. "I dont know…"

"I saw you take out a full grown woman swiftly and quietly without much problems, what's so different now?" Exclaimed Tomra.

"Well, I only killed her because I needed to eat something. See, If I don't, my quirk will take over my mind and will probably make me kill anyone within my radius until i'm full. I can't help feeling like killing someone without necessarily needing to is wrong?" said Izuku apprehensively.

"Yeah, well killing people and eating them isn't exactly seen as 'right' either." Stated Tomura.

Izuku looked down, embarrassed.

Seeing Izuku's worried look, Tomura sighed, trying to think of what to say.

"Think of it like a pack of wolves," said Tomura.

When Izuku looked up, interested, he continued.

"Within the pack, there are allies that have eachothers back, they help each other out. Sometimes packs can even work with other packs, taking members from different groups to grow in size. However, Sometimes these packs don't get along. They try to get rid of each other by fighting. So it's our job as a pack to fight for our survival and get rid of any possible threats. This is why we must sometimes hurt and kill each other, so that we may survive." Explained Tomura.

"So it's kinda like how the heroes hunt us down, but just with other monsters?" asked Izuku, seeming to understand.

"Yes" said Tomura with slight excitement and relief in his voice.

"Okay, I'll help you" Exclaimed Izuku with a determined look.

"Good" said Tomura.

/

"So, you think he will show?" asked one of the gang members.

"He is supposed to. Besides, he must be desperate for recruits if he takes up every join request. Snickers another.

"Well now, I wouldn't call myself desperate" said an unknown third voice.

Jolting upward, the group looked at the alley entrance to see Tomura standing there with a wide grin on his face.

Unnerving a couple of them, it took a moment before one of them finally exclaimed in a taunting tone "So, you finally decided to show up".

The rest of the group laughed, trying to provoke a reaction out of the light blue haired nuisance.

"So, when were you planning on jumping me? Before or after the 'meeting?'", asked Tomura in a smug tone.

Realizing they had been found out, the gang members got defencive before trying to rush Tomura when he gestured with his hand in the 'come' motion in a taunting manner.

This however, is exactly what Tomura wanted.

This is when Izuku rose from his crouching position on the roof above, dropping to the floor below behind the group of gang members. The members had surrounded Tomura in a half circle-like formation. With their quirks blazing, they tried to block any means of escape, leaving their backs wide open. Before they could do anything, however, four members suddenly found muscle like tendrils stabbing right through their chests, effectively turning them into human meat kabobs.

The remaining members turned their attention to their stabbed comrades, horrified by the scene they saw. It was a child who couldn't have been older than ten, with eyes of the darkest night and glowing blood red pupils releasing his stabbing hold on four of their members under the dim light of the moon. The initial shock was so great they completely forgot about Tomura, who effectively took down two more members by swiftly grabbing hold of their faces, crumbling them to dust.

Now, all that remained was two more members who wore terrified looks upon their faces.

Both Tomura and Izuku turned their attention to the remaining two members. Flailing their quirks around like mad, one tried to shoot knives at Izuku while the other turned their fingers into mini swords. While the knives unceremoniously clattered to the ground, snapped in half, Tomura merely turned the others guys hands to dust before Izuku skewered the remaining members in a swift and efficient motion.

Looking towards Izuku, who was now sported blood splatters on his face, Tomura gave him a thumbs up, saying "Good job Izu", before letting him tuck into the best parts of the new corpses that strew about, staining the alley red.

/

The gentle silent night was abruptly desturbed by the sound of the door slamming open. It was one of the gang members, he wore a fearful face and pale complection.

"Tomura…..plan…...failed…" the member forced out before falling to the ground, passing out from shock in front of a small group of people currently in a meeting.

One of the men stood up and took him to get treated while the other simply watched as he was carried out. "Well, it seems we have a new threat on our hands", said a large man in a white suit and marbled tie. "I simply can't wait to finally have a new toy" exclaimed the man in a sinister tone.

**Authors note- I'm sorry this took a bit longer to get out, but I was having trouble setting it up. Hopefully I figured it out though. This is one of the longest chapters I've written so far so I hope you enjoy it! I would also like to point out I do read every comment I get and I appreciate the feedback!**

**Little details- There is something I have yet to explain, and that's how Tomura can grab some things without them getting Thanos snapped. Just assume he is wearing a single finger from a glove, covering only one of his fingers so he can grab anything he wants with all 5 fingers without having to worry.**


	6. Chapter 6

**ALRIGHT GUYS! I'm so sorry for the distinct lack of uploads and I apologies. However, i've not been doing nothing. You see, I love the idea i've come up with and I want to continue it. However, i've come to a road block of sorts. It started with the comment by Heroaki, and I really appreciated it. So much in fact that it has made me re-think my story. I want to write smarter, more in detail, and write more to the world around Izuku, because right now i've sped up his character change too much with no clear reason why. i've gotten better over the chapters and I recognize this fact, but now when I look forward with this story I see it falling apart. Not completely obviously, I can still make it work, but I don't know if I want to. Does that make any sense? SO! i've made the decision to stop writing this fic, HOWEVER! I Do NOT plan on not writing Tokyo ghoul Izuku. In essence I plan on making a new fic with new ideas and concepts while taking what I wanted from the original. I've been looking at a bunch of different concepts and ideas and I want to write something that I will stick to, through and through. I'll probably be leaving this story up just to look back at, and will start writing up my new story in a little bit. I don't now when, but I will be thinking over how I want to start it. Thanks for the support! LIZ-**


End file.
